More Then A Friend
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. Moses has loved Ramses for years. But hes kept it a secret. Until one day Ramses finds out. What will happen between these two friends? R&R!  Special request from DarkAngel048
1. The New Pharaoh

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, places, or settings.

**A/N: This Fanfiction was a request for DarkAngel048. I do not normally do requests unless from my friends in real life, and I will not be doing anymore random requests. So don't ask. You've been warned. Anyway, here is the story.**

_Thoughts_

_-day dreams- (third person)_

**More Then A Friend**

**Chapter 1 – The New Pharaoh**

**M.P.O.V**

I stared at him, unable to tear my eyes away from him. I wanted him. He had just been crowned as Pharaoh, and I wanted his attention, but at the same time, I didn't. I was meant to be his best friend, his confident.

But I wanted to be more. I wanted to lie by his side and watch him sleep. But it was impossible. Not only would it be frowned around, he doesn't feel that way about me. And I should know – because I am the one who knows him best.

I sigh, as I turn away, unable to look at the females fawning over him. I walk away, not wanting to listen to the gush of praise the sprout to their new ruler. I walk to the window, looking out over the city, and the desert, where the land and the sky meet. I wonder what it would be like, to be able to touch the sky.

I look back over my shoulder at my new ruler. He's sitting in the middle of the group of females, looking at one of them in particular. I feel a rush of hate run through me before I turn my back and start to walk to my rooms. I need to be away from them. Away from the noise, the females, and Ramses.

Moses' Rooms

I shut the door quietly behind me, not wanting anyone to see or bother me. I just wanted to be alone. I quickly got changed before I slid into the between the crispy, cold sheets on my bed. I took the wig off and let it fall to the ground, not caring. It would just go back into place in the morning when I put it back on.

I sighed as I turned and faced the double-windows, looking at the stars and the moon, the colour of the sky. Not for the first time I wished that I could draw, that I was an artist and could capture this amazing scene. But I knew it was hopeless. I had tried and failed, and no matter how much I practised, I just wasn't able to do anything. So I contented myself to watch, and to wonder.

I don't know what time it was when I woke, nor did I know when I at last slept. But I saw the brightness of the sun, and I got up, sounding the small gong, calling my slave to help me get dressed and ready.

When he finally came, I had my wig, skirt and shoes on. All I needed was my jewellery and make-up, and I was ready.

Ten minutes later, I was walking down the hallway towards the room where I knew Ramses would be. I wanted to see him. Wanted to see if he and the girl he had been looking at all night had been together, if they were together now.

My heart broke a little at the thought of Ramses being with anyone else but me, but it was Fate. We would never be together, no matter how much I wished it. So instead, I put a smile on my face as I walked into the room. Ramses and some of his father were there. I bowed, before standing straight and removing my smile.

Ramses was the first to notice that I was standing there.

"Moses… How good of you to finally join us." He smiled a bit before continuing. "I trust you are well? I saw you leave the party early."

I faltered. He had noticed me leaving while he was staring down the girls dress? I hastened to reply.

"Yes, Pharaoh. I am well. I had a headache, and thought I should get some rest before today."

Ramses looked at me like he knew that I was lying. But I knew that he didn't. He only suspected. So, I smiled brightly at him, and watched as he relaxed a bit before turning to his father.

"Father… I would like to make Moses my right-hand."

The old man nodded, and someone was sent to draw up the forms. There would be an official announcement made later.

I couldn't believe it. I was the Pharaoh's right-hand.


	2. A Different Side Of The Story

**Chapter 2 – A Different Side Of The Story**

**R.P.O.V**

I watched Moses from the corner of my eye as he left to stand at the window. I saw him look back at the females, and I wanted to throw them all out, and exclaim that he was mine. No one else's. Mine.

He didn't say goodbye as he walked away, most likely to his rooms, and I wanted to push the females away and chase after him. But I stayed where I was and played with the willing females.

It was later when I got to my rooms, and I suddenly wanted to go and see Moses, but he was probably asleep, and I was unwilling to wake him. So instead, I undressed and got into the huge bed that took up the space in the room. I would let the servant clean up my mess in the morning.

I woke as soon as the sunlight hit my face. I groaned, a slight headache making my head throb. All I wanted to do was stay in bed, but then it hit me – I was Pharaoh. I was God. I was King.

I got up, already a plan forming in my mind. It would work perfectly, and I would get My Moses. And I would make him only mine. No one would dare oppose the Pharaoh.

I laughed, as I got dressed with the help of my servant. It was coming together nicely. As the servant left, I thought of what I would do when I finally made Moses mine.

_-Moses on the bed, with his lips and legs parted, holding out his arms to Ramses, wanting and needing to be close. Ramses walked over to the bed and kissed the shorter male on the lips before ripping of their clothing. Their erections sprang free and rubbed against each other, and they both let out a moan. Ramses kissed a way down to Moses' stiff member before gently taking it in his mouth to the base, while at the same time pushing a finger through the tight ring of muscle into Moses. He gently pumped his finger and was just about to enter a second one when…-_

The door opened, and there stood his father. It was time to go have that meeting. I was worried when I didn't see Moses in the room, and when he didn't come in at any point in the meeting.

When Moses did come through the huge doors, he had a smile on, and he bowed. I pretended not to see him for a few moments.

"Moses… How good of you to finally join us." I smiled a bit before continuing. "I trust you are well? I saw you leave the party early."

I see him falter. He had not noticed me noticing him leaving while I was staring down the girls dress.

"Yes, Pharaoh. I am well. I had a headache, and thought I should get some rest before today."

I looked at him, trying to work out if he was lying or not. But I didn't know. I only suspected. So, I smiled at him, and watched as he watched me for a bit before I turned to my father.

"Father… I would like to make Moses my right-hand."

The old man nodded, and someone was sent to draw up the forms. There would be an official announcement made later.

I couldn't believe it. Moses was my right-hand.


	3. A Fate Worse Then Death

**Chapter 3 – A Fate Worse Then Death**

**M.P.O.V**

It was the time that my announcement would be made. That I was the Pharaoh's right-hand. That I had power. That I was a new enemy, or a new powerful ally. As I stand behind the curtain, hearing our new Pharaoh speak, I wanted to run, and to hide, never to be seen again. But then, I would never see Ramses. And that would be a Fate worse then Death.

So I stood there. And I waited for the moment when the curtain would rise and the lights would blind my eyes as I stood there and let the people take in the new change. As I let people get used to my newfound position.

And soon enough, the curtain rose, and people stood up and clapped and cheered. Some girls even called out my name. But all I could see were the too-bright lights, and I knew then that I wasn't the person for this.

But, because Ramses had already asked me to do this, I would stick it out for the moment. I shut my eyes, and I willed away the crowd. All I could hear was the sound of my heart beating, my breathing and the crackle of the fires giving the light. I opened my eyes, and suddenly, all I could see was my Pharaoh, looking so happy, so proud, it made me want to weep.

But I controlled myself, keeping a mask of calm on my face as I walked off the stage, and disappeared into the crowd.

4 hours later, I finally made it to my room, away from people and the noise, away from the questions and the smiles. Away from everyone and everything. I had only had one glass of wine, so therefore, I could remember everything said and done, and not embarrass myself.

I sat down on the neat bed, and hung my head in my hands. What am I doing? I asked myself as I started to cry. I just wanted to be closer to Ramses. But I didn't want this. Never this.

I sat there and I cried, feeling heart broken and betrayed, not knowing what to do. So I cried.

All the pain, the misery, the confusion and the anger, it all comes pouring out of me. It was like once I opened the floodgates, nothing could stop the tears. So I let it out. I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Smiles Of Sunshine

**Chapter 4 – Smiles Of Sunshine**

**R.P.O.V**

I watched as the curtain was drawn, showing us my Moses. He looked the perfect picture of calm, surrounded by fire and adoring people. Yes. I had chosen well for my right-hand.

I smiled at him, but he didn't appear to notice. I saw him look up, and for a moment, our eyes locked before he moved off the stage, disappearing into the crowd. I jumped down from my seat, and I tried to find him, but it was too late. He was gone, mixed amongst the hundreds of bodies.

I sighed before a female grabbed my attention, and started to flatter me. But then she was gone, off to find another to flirt with. I looked around, trying to find either Moses or another female, but it seemed that I was out of luck.

So I grabbed another goblet of wine, and then another and another, until soon, I was too confused to think, and someone ended up taking me to my room, where I fell onto the bed, and then into a deep sleep.

I woke later then I should have. And my head was pounding so hard that I was seeing stars. I pulled the covers over my head, and closed my eyes, trying to blot out the sunlight that hurt my eyes.

I was just drifting into sleep when my door opened, so hard that it hit the wall behind it, and made a horrible sound as it vibrated as it rebounded. I sat up, thinking that it was my father, then doubled-over at the pain in my eyes, head, and stomach. I saw a pair of feet in sandals in front of me, helping me back into the bed.

When I opened my eyes, instead of my father, I saw Moses. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was worried about me. I felt happy, that he was worried for me, and at the same time, sad, because I didn't want him to see me this way… Confused, sick and uncontrolled. But it was way too late now… _And plus… This could work to my advantage, _I thought as I closed my eyes.

**M.P.O.V**

I watched as his eyes closed, and I panicked. He looked so pale, so still. So I did the first thing I thought of. I kissed him.

His lips were soft and pliant under mine, and he tasted like wine and honey. I let out a soft moan before pulling away and staring at his face. It was less pale then before, and his lips were moist and pink from our short kiss. And when his eyes fluttered open, I knew that he had done that on purpose.

I felt betrayed. Before I could stop myself, or even think things through, I raised my hand and I slapped him across the face, before running out of the room and down into the gardens.

When I got there, I found an empty seat, and sank down onto it, horror filling my veins. I have raised – and hit – my hand to the Pharaoh. I will be punished by death, for I have committed a sin against God.

I started to shake and cry uncontrollably, just thinking about what Ramses would do now that he knew.

What seemed like hours was only a few minutes later as I dried my eyes, and wiped my face. I didn't want to go back inside, so I just sat there, looking at the garden, and thinking about anything that wasn't what I'd done, Death, or Ramses.

It was peaceful out here in the garden and I regretted not coming here sooner. But now I had a hide-away from Ramses, a safe place. He would never think to look here.

I couldn't help but think about him when I looked at the sunflowers. I thought about his smile and how the way his whole face lit up, and to me, it was like sunshine. I couldn't help but wonder if I would see that smile again.


	5. Shy Kisses

**Chapter 5 – Shy Kisses**

**R.P.O.V**

I blinked, not sure what had just happened. He kissed me, and then slapped me, and finally he ran. I looked at the ceiling, wishing I knew where he was, and that I could go to him. I wanted to explain everything, but I knew it would take a while for Moses to calm down and for my body to stop hating me.

I groaned as the light again hit my eyes, and my head started to pound. I closed my eyes, and images of Moses flooded my head. I wanted to kiss his soft lips again. I sighed as I turned my body so that the light hit my back. I felt cold, and I knew that I needed Moses to be mine, and to be here for me ever to be warm again.

**M.P.O.V**

I don't know how long I sat in the garden, in the same place, not moving, staring at the sunflowers that were reaching to the sky, thinking about the new Pharaoh. So much had happened in such a short time, and I tried to wrap my head around it all. What was I going to do now that Ramses knew how I felt?  
>Soon, the sun changed to the moon, and hot changed to cold, but I failed to notice. I sat, and I watched the sunflowers before finally, I started to feel the cold seep into my body.<p>

I stood up and quickly walked into the hallway, the torches on the walls guiding my way to my chambers. All I wanted to do was climb between the sheets and stay there, sleeping until everyone forgot his name, and forget who he was to the Pharaoh.

But it was impossible to do that. He would have to get up in the morning, and pretend that everything was fine. I sighed as I walked up the winding stairs that led to my room, thinking about Ramses again. I wanted to hold him, and kiss him. I shook my head dispelling the thought.

Soon, I was at my room, and I walked into it before I slammed the door, not caring if I woke others. They didn't understand what I was going through, what I felt like. They weren't in my head and couldn't understand the thoughts and the chaos that was my mind.

I threw my clothes off before walking to the bed, and slipping in between the silk sheets, and falling asleep.

The Next Day

I woke when the first rays of sunlight hit my face, knowing that I had a lot to do. The first would be to get breakfast, and apologise to the Pharaoh, and then I would start my new job as his right hand. I wondered what the would involve, and I was eager to begin something new. And this would give me a chance to get closer to my love.

I closed my eyes, as I walked down the stairs, trying to work out what mood Ramses would be in. When I couldn't work it out, I sighed and opened my eyes, just in time to avoid the said person.

But it was too late to move away from him – he had grabbed my arm, and was pulling me along with him, and I was helpless to resist the emotions that were flooding through me – lust, love, want, need, anger, and confusion.

I didn't know where we were going, but I just wanted this to be over a much as I wanted to spend time with him.

Suddenly we stopped, and suddenly there were a pair of warm, soft lips over mine, giving me a shy kiss. I blinked before I pushed Ramses away, and wiping my hand over my mouth.

"What was that? Why did you do it?"  
>Ramses just looked at me like I should know the answers to that. But before I could move, and before he answered me, he pressed his lips against mine again. And when I gasped, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, and for a while, our tongue's licked and played with ever other before he withdrew, leaving me panting and wanting more.<p>

But before I could say anything, he turned his back, and walked away, leaving me staring after him.


	6. Insecurity And Helplessness

**Chapter 6 – Insecurity And Helplessness**

**R.P.O.V**

Walking away from Moses, with a stunned look on his face, and his mouth swollen and red from my kisses, was the hardest thing I have ever done. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with him, and to kiss him until his mouth was bruised, and everyone knew that he belonged to me.

I wanted to mark him in some way, showing him off. But not yet. I had to wait patiently for him. I knew that he wasn't ready for the things that I wanted and planed to do to him, but I knew that if I waited, he would be, and then, that's when the fun would begin. I grinned at the thought of Moses withering beneath me, wanting me inside of him, calling out my name.

I shuddered as the thought left me, feeling cold and hard. I wanted nothing more then to turn back around, but I knew that if I did, then everything would be lost. I would end up taking him there and then in the hallway. And wouldn't that be a sight to see.

I laughed slightly before slipping into the throne room, and putting on a mask of cold indifference. This was going to be a very long day. Especially since I was now going to be working up close and personal to Moses, everyday.

**M.P.O.V**

I stood there for what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes, thinking about the kisses, and thinking how I wanted to be with him. I knew that I had to follow him, that I had a job to do, but none of it mattered.

Ramses had kissed me. And enjoyed it. And I wanted more of it. But I didn't know how to get more kisses, more of the slight touches that made my body burn, and me crave to hold Ramses tighter.

I sighed before I finally got my wits together, and started to run towards the throne room, knowing that he would already be there, and that soon, it would be just the two of us in the same room, working in a small space, in each others' personal space.  
>The thought made me shiver as I neared the room, and as I walked in, I noticed that everyone else had already left, and that Ramses was waiting for me to arrive before he started. I sighed, and got ready for a hard days work.<p>

I grunted as I straightened my back. It hurt after the hours of standing bent over the sheets of paper that were holding the plans for the building Ramses wanted… A giant statue of him.

I sighed, wishing that I could just go to bed, but Ramses motioned that he wanted me back at the table for a moment. I walked back over and started to bend when suddenly, his lips were against mine, and I was flush against his body.

I started panting, wanting nothing more the to spend the night with him before he got sick of me. But as my eyes fluttered shut, I knew that this was just a passing fancy for him, just a game before the right girl came along.

But I couldn't help it. I had to be closer to him.  
>So I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, and slowly sliding my hands up his back, making him moan. But before anything else could happen, he pulled away, and the feeling of insecurity and helplessness ran through me.<br>Before he could say anything, I pushed him away, and I ran. I knew that this was a bad idea. I knew that I was just a game. So why did I insist on making it easy for him? Why did I make it hard on myself?

I ran to the garden, knowing he wouldn't find me, tears streaming down my face.


	7. He Who Is In Power

**Chapter 7 – He Who Is In Power**

**R.P.O.V**

I knew something was wrong with the way that he suddenly just latched onto me. But I never thought that he was going to push me away and run out. I felt my heart break a little until the anger settled in.

Moses was seeing someone else. That was the only reason why he suddenly pushed me away, after clinging onto me and kissing me back_. Who was the little vixen that had stolen my Moses away from me? What were they doing together? Was he running away from me to her?_ These were the thoughts that were going around in my head as I tipped the table backwards.

I stormed from the room, wanting to do anything to keep calm. I wanted to find Moses and his little friend, and crush them both, letting them know who was in power.

I had been looking over the palace for over an hour, before I remembered that there was a garden that I hadn't searched. To be honest, I had forgotten about the garden, dismissing it from my mind, because I hated the flowers, hated the gardening and the pollen and the smells. But I recalled that Moses liked it, and so, I headed towards the garden.

Soon enough, the smell of the garden reached me, and I started walking around the twists and turns of the path. Soon, the sound of sobbing reached me, and my feet moved faster, carrying me towards the sound. I turned the corner, and the sight that I came across broke my heart and stopped my feet.  
>My Moses was kneeling on the gravel, his head in his hands sobbing. And all I wanted to do was yell at him. How dare he be crying when I was this angry? When I was the one that he had betrayed?<p>

I took one step forward, and then another and another until I was standing right in front of him. He looked up, and I saw surprise and hurt in his eyes before he lowered his lashes, hiding from me.

Before I knew what was happening, my hand had risen, and I was raining down blows on Moses' head, neck and shoulders. And suddenly I was shouting.  
>"YOU BELONG TO ME! TO NO-ONE ELSE! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE MINE! I FORBID ANYONE ELSE TO HAVE OR TO TOUCH YOU!" <p>

**M.P.O.V**

"YOU BELONG TO ME! TO NO-ONE ELSE! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE MINE! I FORBID ANYONE ELSE TO HAVE OR TO TOUCH YOU!"  
>I cringed as the power of the voice and the blows came down on me, and I didn't know what to do. I knew that he was the one, who was in power, but I needed to get away, I need to le him calm down, because this was painful.<p>

There was a pause in the blows, and I jumped to my feet, and still crying, I ran. I heard him give chase, but I was the one in the lead because I had surprised him. I ran out of the garden, and up the stairs to my room, slamming the door and blocking it with my body. I felt the vibrations go through my spine and over my body as Ramses pounded on the door. But I refused to move, to let him in. I didn't notice that my cheeks were still wet, and that my head, shoulders and neck were throbbing with the force of his fists.

Eventually, he stopped pounding, and I heard him walk away, but I stayed where I was, afraid that he was waiting for me to move away from the door. But when it was clear that he was gone, I moved the huge heavy vase so that it blocked the doorway, and finally sank onto my bed. I finally let it out, I finally stopped fighting the tears and the screams. I heard Ramses come running down the hall, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to get in.  
>The tears on my face, the throbbing of my head, neck and shoulders, and the pounding on the door were the last thing I recall, before the blackness over took me.<p> 


	8. Paying The Price  Part 1

**Chapter 8 – Paying The Price**

**R.P.O.V**

I pounded on the door, but it was blocked. I knew that it was useless, but I still needed to try. I sighed as I gave up, and I started to walk away. I cursed myself for my temper, and my harshness. It wasn't his fault.

I was almost gone when I heard Moses scream. Panic rose in me, and I didn't know what to do. I ran up the stairs and pounded on the door, begging him to let me in. There was another scream, and then all sound stopped.

I didn't know how to open the door and enter the room. So instead, I sat outside the door, and waited. Moses would have to come out of his room sometime, and when he did, I would be here, and I wouldn't move until I saw him. Until I knew that he was all right.

I knew what I had done was wrong. I didn't deny it. But at least he now knew that he was mine. I shook my head, angry at myself for thinking that way.

I don't know how long I was sitting there before my eyes started to droop, and tiredness set into my body. I fought my eyes, but soon, they won, and I slept.

I woke with a start when someone touched my shoulder. I gasped as I looked up at my father, concern in his eyes, but I refused to move, or to even talk to him. I sat against the wall and stared out the window, and eventually he left me alone, only placing a blanket beside me.

There was still no sound in Moses' room, and I wished that there was a way that I could get in, that I could try and help him, to say that I was sorry, that I didn't mean to hurt him, that I only wanted him to myself. But I knew that I had gone about it the wrong way, and now I was paying the price.

I sighed, wanting to break into the room and find out what was happening. The suspense was killing me. I needed my Moses. But I felt like I had blown my chances.

**M.P.O.V**

I woke on my bed, disoriented. My head hurt, and I wanted to go back to bed. But I sat up and looked around my room. The vase was still against the door, and the flowers were scattered all over the room. My bed was messed up and I didn't know what I wanted to do apart from sleep and hide. I knew that there was a chance that Ramses was still outside, and so I didn't want to go there.

I starred at the door, and just when my eyes started to close, the pounding on the door began again. I cringed, and I felt all my sore muscles scream at me to stop moving. Tears began to pour down my face again as I thought of Ramses and the blows that he ad showered me with.

I scooted backwards across the bed, and I wanted nothing more then to be able to melt into the wall. How could I ever face him again? After he had made it so clear that I was his, and that I could never leave, never find a different love, I could never be happy.

I curled in on myself, trying to block out the pounding on the door.


	9. Paying The Price  Part 2

**Chapter 9 - Paying The Price Part 2**

**R.P.O.V**

A day had passed, and Moses still hasn't come out. I rolled my head, thinking about him while trying to work the kink in my neck out. I sighed as I finally stood, realizing that I could no longer stay in front of his room – I had work and I couldn't neglect my duties as Pharaoh any longer.

I knew that I didn't deserve Moses to come out, and speak to me. I sighed as I walked along the hallway, and I couldn't get his face when he ran away from me out of my head, and it tore at my heart. I didn't want someone who was mine fleeing me like that. Like he was afraid that I would kill him before throwing him to the dogs.

I laughed grimly as I realized that I had already done that. I had yelled at him and abused him, made him run and hide from him. And I wished that I could tell him how deeply I regretted that.

The day was going to be very long. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get Moses' out of my head, but I needed to. Else I would just cause a mess bigger then I could handle.

I slapped my hand against the wall, and I wished that I could turn back the clock and change everything. I was wrong, and I needed to tell Moses that.

**M.P.O.V**

I heard the footsteps leave, and I knew that I was finally alone. I stood, for the first time in hours, and walked over to the looking glass. Purple and blue bruises were all over my face, neck, shoulders and arms. My eyes were red, and my face that wasn't bruised was white and chalky.

I turned away from my reflection, and I slowly got dressed in clean clothes, making sure to leave the bruises uncovered for all to see. When I was done, I slowly moved the vase and opened my door, and saw that there was a pitcher of water waiting for me. I grabbed it before shutting the door.

I took long gulps of it, quenching my thirst. I realized that I wasn't hungry. So I was ready to go out, and to do my job. I was ready to watch Ramses face as I walked into the room, and watch every emotion that passed on his face when he saw what he has done to me. Saw all of the bruises that he with his own hand had given me.

With one last look around, I opened the door and walked out, making sure to close it tightly behind me. I heard a gasp behind me, but I didn't turn to look to see who it was. All I wanted to see was one person's reaction. And that person was Ramses.

The short walk to the throne room was shorter then usual, and for once, I wasn't excited to be seeing Ramses. But this was something I had to do. This was something I had to prove. This was my point to make.

I took a deep breath before knocking sharply on the door and entering the room. There were more people in here then expected, but it didn't matter. I heard some gasp, some whispers, and some exclamations. But I ignored them as I turned to face my Pharaoh. I watched as he finally looked up and saw me, as he did a double take, as tears filled his eyes as he fell to his knees.

"Are you pleased with the result of your doing, My Pharaoh? Does it please you to see me like this?"

My voice was ice-cold and as I watched him cringe and start to let the tears fall, I realized that I didn't care. He wasn't my friend or my lover or one of my family members; he was just my Pharaoh.

And this was the price he had to pay. And I had something else that I was going to make him do.

"Out. All of you. Out! Get out!" Ramses looked at me, and I got the message; I had to stay. But that was fine. This was as good a place as any to finish my revenge. I watched as everyone filled out, silent and confused. They had no idea what was going on, and I knew that they would never find out.


	10. Paying The Price  Part 3

**Chapter 10 – Paying The Price Part 3**

**R.P.O.V**

I stared at him. At what I had done to him, and I knew that there were no words for what I had done. There was no excuse. I just had to deal with it. Everyone had left, and it was just Moses and I. I had no idea what to say, so I just stared at him.

He looked me with cold, indifferent eyes, and I knew that he wanted me to do something. I closed my eyes before speaking.

"What is it you want?"

The tone of his voice sent shudders through me, and the words that he spoke made me feel dead inside. "You are going to make love to me, and then, you are going to renounce me as your right hand, and let me leave. Free."

I finally looked at him, and I knew in that moment, that I would do anything for him. That I loved him with all my heart, with my soul, and because he had asked this of me, I would do it, no questions asked.

I stood, and walked over to him, not breaking our eye contact until I was finally in front of him. I bent my head and I kissed him, our tongues and lips sliding together. I pulled him closer, being careful not to hit or touch his bruises.

After a while we pulled apart, panting, and I carefully but skilfully removed his clothing. Soon, we were both naked, and I couldn't get enough.  
>Moses was clearly aroused, as was I, and I knew that this would be the best sex I had had in my life, and would ever have. I pulled him back to me, our penises rubbing together in the process, making us both moan.<p>

I bent and started to place little kisses along his neck and collarbone, slowly moving downwards until I was kneeling in front of him.

**M.P.O.V**

Ramses knelt in front of me, and I felt a wave of passion pass through me, and I wanted to see what he would do next. I gasped as I felt his warm wet mouth cover my penis, and take me in all the way to the base. I felt his hand grip my ball sack and squeeze lightly. I moaned, before thrusting lightly into his mouth, before he started to release me slowly, running his tongue along my underside.

I gasped, and again he took me deep into his mouth. But it ended all too soon, as he let me go with a small 'pop'. I felt his hands on my shoulders, and soon, we were both lying on the ground, Ramses lying on top of me. I felt him spread my legs, before his warm tongue left a circle of moisture around my pucker. I felt his finger enter me, and I hated to the feeling of being stretched, but when he started moving it, all I could feel was pleasure.

He added another finger, and repeated the process, and then a third, until I was finally ready for him. I felt him climb back on top of me, and lie in between my legs, his penis nudging my entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist as he slowly started to push into me.

Soon, he was sheathed inside of me, and all I could see and feel was him. He pulled out, and pushed back in, setting a rhythm, and I met him thrust for thrust. The pace increased, and as he hit my special spot, all I saw was white. I

I felt his hand reach in between us, and start to palm my own hard penis, pulling in time with the thrusts, until his came inside me, coating my walls, and my cum coating his hand.

I loved him. But I had to get away from him. Putting a mask over my feelings, I pushed him away from me, making him pull out of me, leaving me feeling empty. But I stood, grabbed my clothes, and walked out of the hall, leaving Ramses behind me. I didn't turn back as I closed the door behind me.

I ran to my room, only just making it before the tears started to fall.


	11. Leaving Without A Goodbye

**Chapter 11 – Leaving Without A Goodbye**

**M.P.O.V**

I wiped my eyes before walking over to the washbasin that someone had put in my room, and cleaning myself up with the cloth. When I was finished, I got dressed in fresh clothes, and started to pack my belongings into my small sack. It didn't take long, and soon, I was walking out of the room that had once been mine and down the hallway, heading towards the exit.  
>I was a free man now, and I wasn't going to say goodbye to anyone – no one really knew me, nor I them. And there was no way that I was saying goodbye to Ramses. I needed a clean slate, and this was the only way I was going to get it.<p>

There was a camel waiting for me, already packed with food, water, and wine. I strapped my sack on, and got on, pulling the reins and leaving, not looking back. There was nothing for me there, and even though I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I didn't want to be at the Pharaoh's palace.

Two days had passed, and I didn't miss the palace, or the rules, or the customs. I didn't miss having to hide my love, or hide from him. I had eaten the last of the food a few hours ago, and I still had plenty of water. I knew not where I was going, or what I was going to do.

I sighed as I started to sway in my seat, trying not to fall asleep. But it was hard because I hadn't slept the entire time that I had been running away. I couldn't get my last night with Ramses out of my head, and I was ashamed to admit that I didn't want to get it out of my head.

My eyes had just sunk closed, and opened again when I spotted a small tent, not too far away from where I was. I kept going at the steady pace until I was there, and only then did the camel stop.

I got down from the saddle slowly – my joints, back, knees and arms were sore as anything, and I knew that if I made too soon a movement, I would just make the pain so much worse. I stood still for a moment, until a sound behind me made me spin around.

From out of the tent, I saw that there were three males, and they all looked dangerous. I smiled shyly at them before starting to walk backwards to my camel, eager to set off again. But instead of the camel, I backed into a human chest. And I knew without a doubt, that I would not be leaving for a long while.

**R.P.O.V**

I stared at the glass window, only half listening to my father talk to me, about some plan or other, something to do about Moses and his 'kidnapping.' Only I knew that he had just left, that it was me who had written the note, and placed it in his room. But I couldn't tell my father about that.

"… Ramses. Ramses!" I was jerked out of my thoughts as I heard my fathers' shouts. "Have you been listening to a word that I've said?"

I looked up into his old, wrinkled face, and I shook my head. I heard him sigh before rustling a bit of paper in front of my face.

"Read this. Be happy." I watched as he walked out, shock running through me before looking down at the parchment.

_Pharaoh,_

_We have found Moses. And he is safe. We found he alone, lost. We will be home in one day, due to the horses. _

_S._

I re-read the note, not sure if it was a joke or not. And then it hit me – it had worked! My love was finally coming home to me, where I could keep him safe, and happy. Where we could both rule the world.

I don't know how long again this note had been sent, but I really didn't care. All I could do was think about the fact that my Moses, my love, my life was finally going to be in my arms again.

I turned my head as I sat back down again, looking at the window again before thinking about the night that Moses had been mine, here in this very room, on this very floor.

The night he left.


	12. Coming Back And Being Hurt

**CHAPTER 12 – Coming Back And Being Hurt**

**M.P.O.V**

I felt the men grab my arms, and start pulling me somewhere, and I closed my eyes. I knew that it was useless to fight, so why waste energy? Not that I had any.

With my eyes closed, all I could think about was Ramses, how much it had hurt me to leave him, and the palace behind. How it felt to have been his, if only for a moment.

A sigh escaped my lips as I thought about the look on Ramses' face when I told him what I wanted. But now wasn't the time for this. I knew that it was too late. I was going to die, and Ramses would never how just how deeply my love for him actually went.

Before I could do anything else, I was placed roughly onto a horse, and my belongings were placed into my arms, and someone was behind me.

My eyes popped open, but it was too late. The horse started running, and I couldn't move. I was trapped.

And suddenly it all clicked. I was being taken back to the palace. Back to Ramses.

It was dusk when the horse finally stopped, and I was finally able to stand. But it wasn't long before two of the men grabbed my forearms, and the third started to led the way to the throne room.

I tried to shake them off, but it was useless. It only made them grip harder. And when I tried to drag my feet, they picked me up and carried my.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN!" But it was no use. Either way, I was going to be taken to Ramses.

I closed my eyes as the guide/guard threw open the door, and suddenly there was all these voices and light. I flinched backwards as it all went silent as one voice spoke.

"Moses?"

**R.P.O.V**

"Moses?"  
>There he was, standing right in front of me. His eyes were closed, and the men seemed to be holding him up. Everyone cleared out of the room, and when the guards let Moses go, his body just fell to the floor.<p>

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I looked up at the guards. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

I couldn't believe that he was just lying there. It seemed so wrong. They guards left, and the door closed behind them with a sicking thud. All I could do was stare at him before I moved onto the floor beside him.

It was then that I noticed that he was breathing, but only shallowly. I got onto my knees before calling the guards back to get the doctor.

I couldn't lose my Moses. I couldn't lose him without telling him how much I loved him.

It seemed like forever before the doctor came, and when he did, I was pushed away, because I was crowding him.

I didn't notice the tears falling down my eyes until one of the guards looked at him.

What was I going to do if Moses died? What if he never woke up?

**M.P.O.V**

Everything was white, and then it was black, and before I knew it, I was alone. I looked around, trying to stay silent, thinking that it was some sort of test.

To my left there was a road shrouded in darkness, and to my right there was a road bathed in light. In front of me, there was a path that was beaten, and full of potholes, and behind me, a road that looked shinny and new.

"Moses."

I spun around, trying desperately to find the voice, but there was no one with me.

"Moses. It is okay. I wont harm you."

I stopped and just looked at the ground. This was it. This was my test, my crossroads.

But before anything else could happen, I felt like I was being pulled somewhere, and the voice chuckled before everything flashed, and I was looking up at the ceiling in the throne room, with a person that I had never seen looming over me.

I looked around, and there was Ramses, staring at me with tears falling down his eyes, relief clear in his eyes.

But all I wanted to do was sleep. So sleep I did.


	13. Questions With No Answers

**CHAPTER 13 – Questions With No Answers**

**R.P.O.V**

They took him to his old room, which was now fully cleaned, and how it was meant to be. I followed as the guards picked him up, and gently placed him in his bed.

When they were gone, I couldn't stop myself from climbing into the bed beside him, and I started to stroke his hair while I started to think about everything that Moses and I had been through – the first time we had met, became friends, closer then brothers, living together in the palace, my mother dying, running around the grounds, racing horses, falling in love and lust with him everyday, beating him, making love to him, watching him leave, and come back.

I sighed as I snuggled into him more, craving more contact. I heard a small sigh come from the sleeping Moses, and my heart started to race.

Had he missed me? Had he thought about me while he wasn't here? Why had he left without saying goodbye – to anyone? Would he leave again? Was he happy or unhappy?

I wanted to sleep, but my mind and my heart wouldn't let me. Questions without answers kept running around my head, and soon I was unable to be in bed.

I got up silently and started to pace around the room, always staying close to Moses and the bed, protecting him in his sleep.

My mind didn't give up, and soon, I was forced to leave him and the room, for fear of waking. My feet pounded on the floor as I walked into the garden when I had exclaimed Moses to be mine.

The scent of the flowers hit me, and I was forced to sit on the stone bench because they were so overpowering. I looked around, seeing only the tall sunflowers towering over me. I felt so powerless, so insignificant here, like I wasn't the Pharaoh.

And I liked it.

**M.P.O.V**

My eyes snapped open and I rolled onto my side as soon as the door closed behind whoever had been with me. I threw the blankets off and saw that I was fully clothed. I gave a sigh of relief before pulling the blankets back over me.

My eyes had just started to close in sleep with the door opened, and in padded a set of feet towards to the bed. I kept my eyes closed and waited, my breath trapped in my lungs.  
>I felt the covers being lifted, and the scent of sunflowers before I was pulled into the embrace of a warm body. My eyes popped open and I saw Ramses staring down at me, his haggard face tired and worried, but became happier when he saw me awake.<p>

"Ramses, what are you doing? Last time I checked, this was MY room."

I watched as his face fell, and tears started to form in his beautiful eyes, with shock. Where had the proud Pharaoh gone?

"Alright Moses. I'll see you in the morning." I watched as his lean body moved away from me until it was out of the bed and starting to walk out the door before I called him back.

"Ramses! Just… Just answer me this. Why did you send people after me? You said you were going to let me go."

But instead of answering, I got the slam of a door. I sighed as I turned onto my back and looked at the ceiling. Ramses had seemed so lifeless, so dull. _Where had his proudness gone?_

With these questions in my head, I knew that I wasn't going to get any sleep. I even kind of missed Ramses beside me, holding me, keeping me warm.

But right now I need to be alone.


	14. Not Wanted, Or So He Thought

**CHAPTER 14 – Not Wanted, Or So He Thought**

**R.P.O.V**

_He doesn't want me. He doesn't want me. He doesn't want me. He doesn't want me. _

This thought wouldn't leave my head as I ran down the hallway, running to somewhere I could be alone, where I was away from Moses, and where he couldn't find me.

I now knew how it felt to love someone, and have them tear your heart into little pieces before giving it back to you. Just like I had done to Moses, all that time ago. No wonder why he didn't want me.

_I am useless. He can't love me, no one can. I am a failure. _

My foot got caught on a nail, and I give a short yell as I fall face down on the cold floor. I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't hold me. So I lay there, in the middle of the floor in the middle of the hallway in the middle of the night.

And I cried. I cried out all my pain, all my anger, all of my stupidness. And when there was finally nothing left, I slept.

**M.P.O.V**

I hear a yell of pain and before I can think about what I am doing, I jump out of bed and run down the hall.

I stop in my tracks when I see Ramses face down on the floor, seemingly sound asleep. I couldn't stop the small cry of alarm as I rushed to his side.

When I got there, I saw that nothing was wrong, apart from the tear tracks, and the slight drool coming from the corner of his mouth. I gave a sigh as I heard a slight snore escaped from his lips.

I bent over him and rolled him so that he was facing me. I placed my hands gently under his knees and his back before picking him up, and taking him to my room.

I closed the door by hitting it with my foot before I walked to the bed and placed him in before getting in myself.

My last thought was what his reaction would be when he woke up before I was out like a light.

**R.P.O.V**

The morning light hit my eyes and I flinched, waking up instantly. Beside me, Moses was asleep, his arm across my stomach. I smiled before settling back into the bed, before the memory hit me.

_-"Ramses, what are you doing? Last time I checked, this was MY room." Running out the room. Tripping on a nail. Crying. Sleeping-_

I stiffened. _Why was I not in the hall? Why had he gotten me? Had it even been him?_

Tears formed in my eyes as the thought _"He doesn't want me"_ hit me again. I tried to stifle them and any sound I was making as they fell down my face. But it was too late. I felt Moses move, and his short breath as it hitched when he saw my face.

I felt him coming closer, and I tried to shift my body, but it was too late. Moses' lips were against mine and he was pushing me down while he straddled me. My eyes slid shut as he plunged his tongue into my mouth, exploring all of the dips and caves.

I ran my hands down his back, and I felt him shudder. I moaned into his mouth as the shudder made him move closer.

**M.P.O.V**

He ran his hands down my back and I couldn't help but shudder into him. He moaned, and the sound set me on fire. I pulled off his clothes, hardly breaking contact with our lips, before I took a hold of his penis and started to pump it slowly.  
>Ramses pulled away from my lips to gasp, and I shivered, increasing the pace. His voice was raw when he spoke.<p>

"Moses. I need you."

It was my turn to gasp, and soon, I found myself under Ramses naked, and he was slowly entering me. I moaned before wrapping my legs around him, and he started to thrust into me.

I kept time with him with every thrust, and I saw white spots in front of my eyes when he found my sweet spot, over and over. He reached down, and started to pump me, and soon, he came, coating me inside. I came a moment after, my cum covering his hand, and our stomachs.

"Ramses. I love you."

I felt him stiffen slightly at this, but I was too tired to say anything. I drifted to sleep, Ramses by my side.


	15. Three Words, Eight Letters

**CHAPTER 15 – Three Words, Either Letters**

**R.P.O.V**

I watched Moses as he drifted in and out of sleep. But then he said something that made me stiffen.

"Ramses. I love you."

I stiffened. I couldn't help it. That last time someone had loved me, they left me, and never came back. I had already lost Moses one time, and I didn't want to lose him again.

I looked down at the man I loved with all my heart, sleeping next me, before I kissed his cheek and starting to get up. I couldn't stay in this bed with him, not with those words between us.

Why was it, that three little words, eight little letters, had such a huge impact on me? On us? On our relationship, if there was one?

I sighed as I dressed and walked out of the bedroom, looking back towards the sleeping male in the bed.

His face was the perfect mask of calm, of happiness and contentment, and it broke my heart to think that he might leave me again. That I would have to admit my feelings, only to have him leave me once again.

I thumped my fist against the wall, unable to keep my anger and my fear in check. I hurried down the corridor, not wanting to wake anyone. But I couldn't stifle the sob that came to my lips, as the words "Ramses. I love you," came into my head yet again.

**M.P.O.V**

I purred, content with where I was and what was happening. I had my beautiful Ramses beside me, and I wanted to stay in bed with him forever. I rubbed my fists against my eyes, getting the sleep out of them before opening them and blinking them rapidly, while looking for Ramses.

"Ramses… Where are you?" I looked around and tried to see where he was hiding, but there was a feeling in my gut that it wasn't just a joke. That he had left me.

What had I said? What had I done wrong? Was it…?

I gasped.

Why? Why had I been so stupid? So out of control of my emotions, and my brain!

Of course he had left. I told him that I loved him, even though I knew what had happened. Even though I knew he was afraid of those words, even though I knew what happened with his mother.

I smacked myself in the head, before hurriedly getting dressed and rushing out of the room.

And I had a feeling that I knew where he was.

A few hours later, I walked into the garden, the section where the tombstones lay. And there Ramses was… Standing in front of his mother's grave, face impassive, with tears in his eyes.

Before I could stop myself, I walked up behind Ramses, and wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder.

"Ramses. I love you. And I know that your mother last said this to you before she left, but I promise you, that I am not going to leave you. I love you. So much." I took a deep breath before continuing. "And I swear, I will never leave you again."

**R.P.O.V**

I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around my waist, and a pair of lips kiss my shoulder. I knew it was Moses even before he started to speak.

"Ramses. I love you. And I know that your mother last said this to you before she left, but I promise you, that I am not going to leave you. I love you. So much." I heard him take a deep breath before he continued, "And I swear, I will never leave you again."

I didn't want to think about this. How could he sat that he loved me, swear never to leave me again when we were standing here? But I didn't say anything. I merely turned around and faced him.

His face was bright and white in the moonlight, and I couldn't help but think that he was not of this world. And it hit me harder that I really loved the person standing in front of me.

So instead of yelling, or hiding, I simply nodded. "Okay, Moses."

There was a sigh of relief and happiness, and I felt him take my cold hand in his warm one, and start leading me back to our bedroom.

I let my body take over, and my mind shut down as he closed the door behind him and started to attack my lips with his own. I kissed him back with the same passion, not thinking, just feeling.

He soon pushed me back onto the bed and I felt his lips move along my throat and my chest, stopping only to bite and suck my now erect nipples. He then continued downwards until he was breathing on the tip of my penis. I thrust my hips forward, silently begging him to take me into his mouth.

When he did, I gasped, and fisted the sheets, feeling his tongue and his mouth taking me deeper, and making me harder, until it was unbearable.

He let me go with a slight 'pop' before I could come, before placing himself under me, his legs spread.

I couldn't help it. He was there – willing and ready for me, and I slammed into him, feeling the way his walls tightened around me, and heard his voice screaming my name.

When we had finished, he lay on top of me, and we both slept deeply, and contently.


	16. We Need To Talk

**CHAPTER 16 – We Need To Talk**

**R.P.O.V**

The next morning, I got up early and left my sleeping Moses in bed. This time I had a reason.

I had to talk to my father.  
><em>What will he say about this?<em> I wondered as I walked down the hallways, towards the Throne Room where he was doubtless waiting for me.

I sighed quickly before pushing the heavy double-doors open, and upon seeing my father seated at the table, I walked over, and took the seat in front of him.

"Father. There's something that I need to talk to you about."

I watched as he gently sat his pen down and looked at me. I looked into his old, wise eyes before breaking the eye contact and looking at the table. I may have been the Pharaoh, but this was my father.

"If this is about you and Moses, and about you and Moses staying and ruling the world together, I will not object. You are the Pharaoh now." He sighed. "It is up to you what choices you make. Neither I or your mother, may Ra bless her soul, want to make you unhappy by controlling you."

I looked at my father with awe, and happiness before suspicion hit me. "How exactly do you know about Moses and I? This is a very recent development."

His father chuckled, making the wrinkles about his eyes and his cheeks smile and wink at him. "Oh, Ramses. Oh my son. I have known since the night you waited outside his bedroom. And of course, how you acted when he was gone."

I laughed with my father before he got up and started to walk towards the doors before he spook again. "I know that your mother would be proud."

I had no time to reply as he shut the door, leaving my with my tears.

**M.P.O.V**

I woke with a soft groan before rolling over. And that's when I felt his side of the bed was cold.

_Why? Why did he leave me again alone in bed? Had I done something wrong, or something to offend him? _I sighed as I stretched out. I would not leave this bed, this room, until Ramses came back and told me himself that he didn't want me.

I rolled onto my back and looked at the ceiling before pulling the sheets back up to cover me.

_Now would be the best time to get some sleep before he comes back. _So before I knew what I was doing, my eyes had closed and I was drifting out of consciousness.

When I woke, it was no longer morning, but night time, and Ramses was still nowhere to be seen. And I knew that he had not been back because everything was still in the same way he and I had left it.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes before sitting up, allowing the sheet to fall around my waist.

_Where in the name of Ra is Ramses?_  
>I couldn't stop the beating of my heart, and I had a feeling that something was wrong, or something was going to go wrong every soon.<p>

I shivered before I once again lay down in the bed with the covers up to my chin, but this time, I was looking at the door, waiting for the moment that someone walked in.

But the whole time, I could think about nothing but my beloved Ramses, and how I wanted nothing more then to spend more time with him, talking and otherwise. It chilled me to the bone when the feeling of doom once again entered my stomach.

So a couple of hours later when Ramses walked into the room, looking as if nothing had happened, I couldn't help the anger that rose in me.

"Where in Ra's name have you been? I have been worried sick about you!"

But Ramses didn't answer me – he simply looked at me, and then his eyes dropped to the sheet tangled around my waist before working their way back up to my lips, and finally stopping at my eyes.

"Ramses?"

**R.P.O.V**

"Where in Ra's name have you been? I have been worried sick about you!"

But I didn't answer him – I simply looked at him, and then my eyes dropped to the sheet tangled around his waist before working their way back up to my lips, and finally stopping at his eyes.

"Ramses?"

I couldn't help but notice that Moses sounded nervous, all his anger gone, with just a look from me. I wanted to stare into his eyes forever, but I had news and plans for him.

Plans that involved no talking and the bed, his lips and hands tangling with mine, as I once again made him mine.


	17. How Do I Tell You This?

**CHAPTER 17 – How Do I Tell You This?**

**R.P.O.V**

I woke when the light hit my eyes a few hours later, and I sighed in contentment as I felt the warmth coming off Moses. But the content-ness was gone a moment later when I realized that I didn't tell him that I spoke to my father.

I couldn't stop my brain thinking up hundreds of ways that this could end. And I felt the fear trickling into my heart, and I felt my stomach knot as Moses turned towards me in his sleep.

I sighed as I pulled him closer to me, needing to be as close to him as I could before everything might come to its end.

I felt his arms twist around me, and I smiled down at his sleeping face, happiness rushing through me for a brief moment.

I let my body relax next to his as I slowly drifted into sleep and warmth.

**M.P.O.V**

Ramses woke me with an elbow in the ribs. My eyes popped open only to see that he was still asleep, and that he clearly hadn't meant to wake me.

I sighed as I lay back down and relaxed before my body stiffened again as I recalled last night.

"_Where in Ra's name have you been? I have been worried sick about you!" _

_But Ramses didn't answer me – he simply looked at me, and then his eyes dropped to the sheet tangled around my waist before working their way back up to my lips, and finally stopping at my eyes. _

"_Ramses?"_

I had never gotten an answer. Ramses had merely made me his again and again before we drifted to sleep. And I still had no idea where he had been.

I sighed as I looked at the Pharaoh's sleeping face. He looked so much like a little boy when he was sleeping, and I couldn't help but be drawn in by his charms.

I smiled as I removed my arms from around him so that I could get out of the bed. It suddenly came to me that I hadn't been out of the bed since Ramses and I had started this.

I glanced at Ramses before getting dressed and quickly leaving the room. I breathed as sigh of relief as I walked down the unlit hallway before stopping at a window to see the sun come out from its hiding place.

At the sight of the reds, oranges and gold's, I couldn't help but be reminded of the Pharaoh I had left in bed.

Ramses was the light of my world, and without him, everything felt dull. But now that I had him, I didn't know how long it would last before he got tired of me.

I looked at the ring he had given me on the night that he had made me his right hand man. It seemed so long ago, but it made sense now.

He had been marking me as his from day one. And I had had no choice in it.

I knew not of how long I stood at the window thinking about Ramses marking me as his from day one. Of how I had had no choice in the matter, and how soon this could end.

I was angry and upset, and I felt betrayed.

_How dare he? I am a person too!_

**R.P.O.V**

The sunlight hit my face and I forced my eyes open, breaking the layer of sleep that was holding them shut. The first thing I noticed was that Moses wasn't in the bed, and that I was cold without him.

I felt a frown on my face as I got up slowly and called my servants to help me get dressed.

After I was dressed and had eaten some grapes, I walked the hallways trying to find Moses, and when I was found him, I was shocked with where he was.

He was standing at the window that looked out over the garden. It looked like he had been there for some time.

"Moses? I have something to tell you. But I don't know how."

When he didn't speak, I took it as my cue to continue. "I spoke to my father yesterday, and it seems that he has known about us for some time now, and he is allowing us to stay together." I took a breath before I said what I really wanted to.

"Moses, will you stay and rule the world with me forever?"


	18. Almost The End

**CHAPTER 18 – Almost The End**

**M.P.O.V**

I felt rather then heard or saw Ramses looking at me standing at the window. But I was quite shocked when I heard what he had to say.

"Moses? I have something to tell you. But I don't know how."

When I didn't speak, he took it as his cue to continue. "I spoke to my father yesterday, and it seems that he has known about us for some time now, and he is allowing us to stay together." He took a breath before he said something that made me shake.

"Moses, will you stay and rule the world with me forever?"

That was such a hard question to answer. Yes, I wanted to be with him forever, but I didn't want to rule the world, or stay here forever. But I didn't know how to tell him that without hurting him. So I did something that changed everything.

"Yes."

**R.P.O.V**

"Yes."

One little word. Three tiny letters. One world of happiness.

I looked at Moses as I rushed towards him to embrace him. I needed to show him how much I truly loved him, and how much he had made me happy by saying yes.

I kissed his face and his neck before finally just kissing his lips and holding him close to me before I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I am going to talk to my father, but I will meet you in the garden when the sun is highest okay?"

Moses nodded and I felt giddy. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I turned and started to jog down the hallway, leaving Moses behind me at the window overlooking the garden and the graves.

Throne Room

I burst into the throne room with a smile on my face that quickly dropped when I saw my father sitting with some man and his daughter. The smile left my face as anger replaced happiness as my father turned to face me.

"Ramses, there you are. This is the Pharaoh of a distant country. And this is his daughter."

I looked at the three of them sitting at the table, and my anger burst.

"FATHER! Just yesterday you said to me that I could be with whomever I wanted, and you already knew before I said that I choose Moses as my partner, and that I am in love with him!"

My father and his company looked shocked, and before I could help it I continued. "I only came here to tell you that Moses has agreed. There will be no separating us now."

I turned and stormed out of the room, 3 pairs of eyes on my back as the door slowly shut behind me.

Whatever it takes, I would always be with Moses. I was nothing without him and only he made me happy. It was he who brought my world into colour and happiness.

**M.P.O.V**

How could I tell him that I didn't want to stay here after seeing the happiness and the love in his eyes as I told him yes? It would only break his heart, and I had already done that one, who was I to do it again?

I sighed as I looked down at the graves from my window. In a way, it was strangely fitting as I had just built my life tomb. There was no getting out and seeing the world now, I had to rule it along side my Pharaoh, my Ramses.

I chuckled slightly as I realized that this at least mean that I was going to be with Ramses forever, seeming as this too was his tomb.

With this thought, I was happier then I had been. Ramses and I would be stuck together, but at the moment, it was good to know that we would be together no matter what. That we would be facing the same challenges.

I smiled down at the graves before I turned away from them and started to walk through the mazes of hallways until eventually I stood just outside the throne room.

The room was deathly silent, and I couldn't help but get the feeling that something had gone horribly wrong.

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry that this chapter is mostly Ramses, but some of the other chapters have been mostly Moses point of view, and this is a good way to even that out, so don't get mad at me. Also, the story only has two chapters to go… I hope you've enjoyed the story. xD Feel free to leave reviews. **


	19. Too Late

**CHAPTER 19 – Too Late**

**M.P.O.V**

I was just about to open the door when Ramses came bursting out. I tried to move out of the way but I wasn't quick enough. Ramses pushed into me, and I felt myself falling backwards, Ramses on top of me.

"Oof!"

"Moses!"

"Ow. What the..?"

I was hurt, and I felt Ramses shift.

"Mm, Moses let's take this to the bedroom…"

I looked at the beautiful man on top of me and I felt myself caving. I couldn't bring myself to look at him without thinking about leaving.

I pushed him off me and I got up. I heard him hit the floor with a light 'thump' before laughing and standing beside me.

"Ramses, I need to tell you something…" I looked down. "I don't want to stay here forever. I want to travel, to see more of the word that we live in. And I want you to be beside me."

I finally looked at my love. He looked like I had stabbed him through the heart. I saw the tears in his eyes before I looked down at the ground again.

There was a tremor in his voice when he finally started to talk. "But, Moses… My job, my life is here. I need to stay!" There was a pause. "I love you, and if you want to go, then I'll let you. But let this be clear: I won't be coming with you. I will be staying, and doing my duty. This is the way that it needs to be."

I looked up just in time to see him walking away from me. There was a crushing weight in my chest, but I knew that it was the right choice to make.

The walk back to our room seemed to take forever, but I suddenly there I was, standing in the middle of the room, packing my bags once again, but I knew for certain that he would not be following me, or sending someone to bring me back.

There were tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I grabbed everything that was mine, and placed it gently in the bag.

My mind wandered, and I soon found myself adrift in thought of Ramses. Of the look on his face when I told him that I couldn't stay here.

How would I ever get that out of my head?

**R.P.O.V**

I turned my back, and started to walk away from the one that held my heart. I knew that he wouldn't follow me; that he wouldn't beg, that he wouldn't stay. I would just have to deal with this alone.

I walked aimlessly until I was back in the throne room. No one was there, and it was quiet. I walked until I was sitting on the steps in front of the throne, thoughts of Moses running through my head.

_Is this really the right thing? Am I really able to do this alone?_ I started to hit my head on the cold stone steps, trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

I stopped as I heard a timid knock on the door. "ENTER!"

A servant entered holding a letter. "T-this was found in Master Moses' room, addressed to you." He held out the note with a shaking hand.

I looked at it before snatching it, watching him leave before opening it. The letter was filled with his neat script, and I felt a wave of love wash through me before I started to read.

_Ramses,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. I can't betray my soul like that. I love you, and you have my heart, you always will, but it is over. _

_Stay safe, and fall in love. _

_Moses. _

I crumpled the note before throwing it across the room. I walked to the window, watching as a single horse rode out into the day before punching my hand into the wall.

I hoped that he never came back as I watched him ride away from the palace, never once looking back to see if anyone was watching him go.

Fin~

**AN: Hey guys, I thought it would be a twist to not have a happy ending. Hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry it took so long to finish. Feel free to leave a review. May~**


End file.
